Ever for you there
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Noël à Konoha. Naruto va tenir compagnie à Shino et Kiba. Kiba aurait manigancé un plan drague pour permettre à Shino de sortir avec Naruto. Seulement, celui-ci se préoccupe plus de l'absence de son équipier, Sasuke. One-shot, ShinoNaru, SasuNaru...


**NOTE: **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds **_sous 48h_** maximum **sauf les week-ends**).

* * *

(u.u Désolé s'il y a plein de fautes, je les ai vu mais je n'ai pas encore corrigé. Mais bonne lecture quand même. n.n)

[Et un petit OS pour terminer l'année en beauté; mais pas n'importe quelle année:

Pour moi, 2008 restera à jamais l'année où j'ai connu le Yaoi Naruto (grâce à "Frères"), où j'aurais écrit des fanfics à succès et où j'aurais amélioré mon style de dessin à une vitesse hallucinante (en dessin de perso de Naruto ou pas) qui m'aura permis de dessiner du Yaoi Naruto vraiment beau esthétiquement n.n

J'aimerais avant toute chose remercier tous les visiteurs (habitués surtout) qui m'ont soutenu cette année-là et qui continueront -je l'espère- de le faire.

Remerciements tout particuliers à:

-Kosuke-kun de m'avoir créé mon Blog cet été n.n

-TwoLoversSasuNaru de taper des OS merveilleux qui, à chaque fois que j'en lis une, me donne envie de continuer de taper mes fics n.n c'est d'ailleurs sur son Blog que j'ai rencontré une grande majorité de mes fans actuels que j'ai mis dans Mes Amis n.n Merci beaucoup!

-MOMOYAOI de taper "Seduction game", de passer sur mon Blog et de me faire de la pub pour mon recrutement de cosplay n.n Merci infiniment, sempai!

-Et tous les autres fanficeuses et bloggers!]

Katsu: Mon One-shot spécial Noël! Les persos ont à peu près 14 ans. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Shino: #stoïque# Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

Katsu: Tu es un élément important de l'histoire! Y'aura du ShinoNaru, c'est pour ça ;p

Shino: #stoïque# Ah.

Naru: #choqué# Quoi?! Et mon Sasu, alors?!

Katsu: Y'aura aussi du SasuNaru, c'est marqué.

Naru: n.n Ouf... OO Tu veux dire que je vais me taper Shino et Sasu dans la même soirée?!

Katsu: Qui sait, qui sait? (ben moi ;p) Je vous souhaite donc à tous et à toutes un joyeux Noël en retard! Voici mon cadeau!

* * *

**Ever for you there** (ShinoNaru, SasuNaru)

POV Naruto

-Joyeux Noël, Sakura-chan!

-n.n Merci! Toi aussi, Naruto!

Eh oui! Nous sommes au réveillon de Noël et la vieille a organisée une grande fête pour l'occasion dans une gigantesque salle de fête aux alentours des bâtiments administratifs. Bon, évidemment, tout le village ne peut pas y entrer mais quelle importance? La fête s'étant dans tout Konoha! Les rues sont éclairées de lampions, de guirlandes multicolores, de sapins décorés, ... Noël a toujours été la fête où tout le monde dans le village s'investit... Sauf moi... == Y'a qu'à voir le salaire de misère qu'on empoche en mission, aussi! J'ai même pas de quoi décorer une brindille et encore moins de me payer une bûche pour allumer un feu chez moi! Bon, d'accord, j'ai pas de cheminée... mais c'était un exemple! Comment ça "je dépense tout mon fric en râmen"!? Dites pas n'importe quoi! Sinon comment croyez-vous que je paye les factures d'eau?! "En allant me rafraîchir dans la seine du coin"!? Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête, je suis sérieux, là! Encore une remarque sur ma façon de penser et je ne vous conte pas cette magnifique soirée! Aaah ça vous calme, hein..? (^o^)/ YOSH! Ikuse, alors, 'tebayo!

A peine 21h, la salle est blindée de monde! J'y aperçois quand même à la volée Neji et Lee puis Tenten avec Hinata et Ino. Sakura va les rejoindre. Avec qui je vais bien pouvoir parler..? Humm... O.O Oh! V'là Shino et Kiba! Ils sont devant le comptoir improvisé avec des tables en train de boire un verre. Je les appelle mais ils ne m'entendent pas. En même temps, la sono est à fond et c'est un peu normal... Je cours finalement vers eux en bousculant une personne et m'excuse automatiquement. La dite personne agrippe mon col par l'arrière et me soulève de terre!

-OO Hééééé!

-Sale gamin! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait?!

-Gné?

Je jette un coup d'œil dans mon dos, vers lui. Oups... j'ai renversé son verre sur sa veste...

-OO Ah! Excusez-moi! J'ai pas fait attention!

Derrière ses lunettes rondes, je vois bien qu'il me regarde durement avant de me cracher littéralement dessus.

-Abruti de démon renard...

Cette phrase choc m'a blessé. J'écarquille d'abord les yeux puis les plissent. Je suis à la fois en colère et pris d'une immense sensation de solitude et de tristesse. On me déteste toujours autant chez les grandes personnes... Soudain, quelqu'un vient calmer le jeu d'une voix monocorde et calme.

-Remets-le à terre. Il s'est excusé.

-... Bien, Shino.

Le type me lâche brutalement. Je manque de me fouler la cheville en retombant. Quelle chance, tout de même. Le type s'en va en me regardant de haut. Je le suis des yeux en grommelant quelques injures. Une main vient se poser sur mon épaule gauche.

-Tu n'as rien?

Je me retourne vers Shino en montrant du doigt le type qui s'éloigne toujours.

-C'était... un membre de ton clan, ça, non?

-Oui.

-Je me disais aussi, avec les lunettes et la capuche alors qu'on est à l'intérieur...

-...

-Tu veux venir boie un verre avec nous, Naruto?

Kiba est derrière nous avec Akamaru sur la tête. J'avais déjà oublié qu'il était là... Je lui souris comme si c'était ce que je savais faire de mieux et lui répond par l'affirmative. Alors que j'hésite entre l'Orangina et le Cola, Shino et Kiba discutent toujours avec leur gobelet à la main. J'affiche un air penseur et sérieux comme si c'était un choix qui allait bousculer mon existence. La pseudo-serveuse devant moi rie discrètement. Je me permets un sourire. C'est vrai, il paraît que mes mimiques sont vraiment amusantes et que ça détend d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi dans son entourage. Ca me flatte, c'est sûr. Si seulement Sasuke pouvait être comme ça, lui aussi... Ca le rendrait un peu plus charmant et il serait pas toujours à traîner seul toute la journée. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien où il a pû passé un jour comme celui-là.

-Naruto, t'as choisi ta boisson?

Kiba me regarde avec un sourire, accompagné d'un Akamaru qui aboie gentiment. Je souris en indiquant l'une des bouteilles.

-Je vais prendre du Cola ET de l'Orangina!

-== Toi alors...

Il reprend son sourire et sort un porte-monnaie de sa poche. Il l'ouvre et cherche des pièces.

-C'est moi qui t'offre les verres. T'es déjà sur la paille alors va pas te ruiner avec des boissons..!

-Mais non, mais non! Je peux payer sas problème, ça ira!

-Je... veux bien les lui payer, Kiba.

Kiba se tourne vers Shino qui n'ajoute rien. Moi, je me penche sur le côté pour le regarder car Kiba me bouche la vue. Shino tourne la tête en direction de la serveuse et lui demande le prix. Sous nos regards figés, Shino échange sa monnaie contre mes deux verres. Il s'avance vers moi et me tend les gobelets.

-Tiens.

-Aah! n.n Merci, Shino!

Je ne le pensais pas aussi sympa et serviable. Faut dire aussi que je n'ai jamais traîné avec lui. Je vais profiter de ces vacances que la vieille nous a accordé pour traîner avec eux.

-Tu viens, Naruto? On va se mettre là-bas. Ici, on gêne.

-Ouais!

On s'éloigne du comptoir et nous adossons au mur plus loin. Devant les yeux effarés de Kiba, je goûte un peu de mon mon Cola et un peu de mon Orangina. Shino, lui, n'en a rien à faire.

-Naruto... ça fait pas un peu bizarre d'alterner les deux?

Je redresse mes yeux vers lui et lui souris de toutes mes dents.

-Si mais ça donne la pêche et ça pétille encore plus!

-Je...

J'observe Kiba. Il se gratte la joue et détourne les yeux. On dirait qu'il est gêné.

-... je peux goûter?

Juste pour ça?! Je vois qu'est-ce qu'il y a de gênant là-dedans!

-Bien sûr que tu peux!

Je crois voir du rouge sur les joues de Kiba et un soubresaut chez Shino qui nous regarde simplement en coin. Je hausse les épaules et tends à moitié mes deux gobelets. Kiba s'avance et se penche un peu sur eux. Comme tout Inuzuka qui se respecte, il lape mon Orangina tout naturellement. Je le regarde faire. C'est possible d'ingurgiter de l'eau de cette manière quand on est humain? A la limite, il aurait une langue comme les canidés, je comprendrais. Mais là, il a une langue comme la nôtre. Un peu plus clair, OK, plus adroite, plus agile... plus sensuelle lorsqu'il fait tout ces mouvements mécaniques pour s'abreuver... OO! Aaaah! Je suis en train de..!

-Tiens, Kiba! Je te les laisse, j'ai plus soif!

Il me jète un regard innocent et plein d'incompréhension.

-Naruto?

Comme le mercure d'un thermomètre, la chaleur de mon bas-ventre grimpe jusqu'aux joues. Ca me surprend tellement que je finis par fuir vers la sortie.

Fin POV Naruto

Kiba ricana. Il envoya un regard à Shino en ajoutant.

-C'est bon, je l'ai chauffé. Tu peux y aller.

-Quel plan stupide. Digne de ta personne, le clebs en rut.

-Oh, ça va! Si je fais ça, c'est pour toi. T'es incapable de te débrouiller seul.

-... Je te retiens.

-En attendant, ton blondinet doit se refroidir avec le temps qu'il fait dehors. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

Pour enquiquiner un peu plus son équipier, Kiba lui envoya un sourire accompagné d'un second ricanement plus franc. Shino soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie, les mains dans les poches.

POV Naruto

Je ralentis dans une grande rue, essoufflé. J'ai chaud malgré le froid. Mes joues chauffent un max. Putain! Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis attardé sur sa langue, aussi?! == Argh! Ça revient!

-Naruto, ça va?

Je me crispe. Shino m'a trouvé. Au moins, c'est pas l'autre chien...

-Je... oui. Ce... ça va super.

-Tu es sûr? Tu es tout rouge.

=/= Argh! Il a fallu qu'il me le fasse remarquer, en plus! Je rie nerveusement en passant frénétiquement mon index sous le nez.

-Aaahaaha! C'est... c'est rien! C'est un gosse qui m'a envoyé une boule de neige en plein visage!

-Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de te mettre au chaud. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade le soir-même du réveillon.

Je souris doucement. Il est attentionné et il s'inquiète pour moi. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il vaut bien mieux que l'autre. Il passe soudain un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Viens, je vais t'emmener à l'Ichiraku.

Mes yeux pétillent. Il a lu dans mes pensées, c'est obligé! En même temps, ça me fait plaisir!

-Ouais! Ikuse!

-Aha! Hurle pas comme ça! Tu vas me tuer les tympans!

Je rougis et me calme. C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends rire. Ça fait bizarre. Moi qui le comparais à Sasuke, il est finalement différent. Lui, au moins, il sourit; il laisse sa fierté de côté.

-Naruto? Tu ne manges pas?

On est à table à 22h. Je n'ai encore rien touché; je pense à Sasuke. Je ne l'ai pas aperçu une seule fois de toute la soirée. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas la foule mais il pourrait faire un effort pour Noël..! Une main se pose sur la mienne.

-Naruto, tu m'entends?

-Ah! Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées!

-C'est pas grave. Et à quoi tu pensais?

Je lui réponds automatiquement dans un souffle en regardant les tranches de porcs baigner dans la soupe miso.

-A Sasuke.

Sa main se crispe sur la mienne. Je grimace légèrement.

-Shi... Shino?

-Rien, excuse-moi.

-Tu détestes Sasuke?

Il soupire.

-En quelque sorte.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est comme ça. Tu n'y peux rien.

Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de capter le regard de Shino.

-Explique-moi pourquoi..!

-Non, Naruto.

Je boude, c'est définitif. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours. Alors ça me frustre un peu. Shino continue de manger son bol. En le voyant faire du coin de l'œil, je me résigne et engloutie mon bol de râmen. Nous sortons après un bon quart d'heure. Je m'étonne à le laisser passer son bras sur ma hanche pour me tenir contre lui alors que je cherche quoi faire ou plutôt où aller. Je pousse une exclamation et pointe du doigt Sakura-chan avec Ino et Hinata.

-Allons les voir.

-n.n oui!

Je fais de grands signes de mains aux filles. Sakura-chan me répond du même signe puis se fige avant de baisser lentement son bras. Je comprends pas pourquoi. Je lui demande en nous approchant.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Sakura-chan?

-Je suis très étonnée, c'est tout...

-Hein?

Je cherche une réponse dans les trois paires d'yeux qui me scrutent mais remarque que leur regard est plus dirigé vers le côté droit de mon corps. Je remarque enfin la main de Shino sur ma hanche. Je rougis et gigote pour le faire lâcher prise. Ce qu'il fait avant de mettre cette même main dans sa poche. Hinata demande timidement.

-Naruto-kun... vous...

Ino l'interrompt brièvement en faisant un pas en avant.

-Vous sortez ensemble?!

Shino n'a aucune réaction. Moi, je pique un fard monstre en essayant de les convaincre du contraire avec je-ne-sais-combien d'excuses bidons. Sakura-chan croise les bras en souriant.

-Voyons, Naruto. Ça saute aux yeux, vu la façon dont vous étiez collés. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça. C'est courant de nos jours de tomber amoureux du personne du même sexe, tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

-Mais c'est pas ça qui me gêne! Moi, je sors pas avec Shi..! OO!

Je réalise seulement maintenant que Shino m'embrasse devant toute l'assemblée de filles qui se tient là. Sa langue force doucement le passage entre mes lèvres. Je gémis en grimaçant mais le laisse jouer avec langue sensuellement. Je dois rougir un maximum, surtout qu'il colle son bassin au mien maintenant. Les cris et sifflements de Sakura-chan et d'Ino s'intensifient alors que les mains de Shino précédemment dans mon dos s'aventurent plus bas pour venir sur mes fesses. Un nouveau gémissement de perdu dans sa bouche alors que je sens une érection pointer le bout de son nez. Shino la sent mais il ne s'arrête pas pour autant; au contraire, il se frotte doucement à moi. Je vais craquer d'ici peu s'il ne me lâche pas tout de suite. Mon membre ne demande qu'à sortir et Shino continue sa torture. Et comme s'il savait ce à quoi je pense, il rompt le baiser en s'écartant de ma langue encore à l'extérieur, encore reliée à la sienne d'un filet de salive. Je suis perdu dans le plaisir. J'ai envie qu'il termine. Pas devant les filles, bien sûr! Ino pousse un cri.

-Bravo, Shinooo! T'as gagné un Naruto!

Je prends la mouche en m'écartant de lui.

-Il... il n'a rien gagné du tout! Je... J'aime pas Shino!

Je pars en courant. Les autres ne doivent rien y comprendre. De toute façon, à quoi ça les avancerait? Mes larmes coulent. Je me dégoûte. Me laisser embrasser par Shino alors que je ne l'aime pas. C'était purement physique et moi, j'ai répondu sans réfléchir. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas embrasser un garçon depuis... la fois où j'ai embrassé Sasuke par accident. Ça m'avait fait tout drôle et ça m'avait fait un peu peur. Les gens me voient déjà mal alors... si en plus je suis gay... ou du moins, c'est peut-être pour cette raison...

-Naruto!

J'arrive pas à y croire. Shino m'a rattrapé; il court à quelques mètres derrière moi. Je hurle d'une voix étranglée.

-JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT QUE JE NE T'AIMAIS PAS! ALORS, FOUS-MOI LA PAIX!

-NARUTO! TU SAIS POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS VU SASUKE DE LA SOIRÉE?

J'écarquille les yeux puis trébuche. Shino ralentie et s'accroupit derrière moi.

-Comment tu sais...

Shino ne bouge plus. Il m'écoute. Alors je continue.

-... que je m'inquiétais pour Sasuke...

Il soupire.

-Tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure à table.

-C.. C'est pas suffisant pour croire ça!

-Je me rappelle très bien aussi de la scène à l'Académie. Je me rappelle très bien aussi de ta réaction.

Je tourne la tête vers Shino, toujours allongé à terre.

-Q.. Quelle scène?

-Votre baiser.

Je m'empourpre et essaie de lui donner tort.

-Qu..! Ca m'a dégoûté! C'était horrible de faire ça!

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as apprécié quand je t'ai embrassé?

Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. Il soupire de nouveau.

-J'ai vu ta réaction après le cours. Tu étais resté un peu plus longtemps que les autres dans la salle, assis à ta place. Et vu que tu étais tourné de manière à ce que je puisse voir ton visage, j'ai très vu que tu passais doucement tes doigts sur tes lèvres en murmurant le nom de ton équipier.

Il a tout vu... Il se redresse et se lève.

-Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir pris pour Sasuke lorsque je t'ai embrassé.

Il m'a percé à jour. Je me sens minable. Je me sens même honteux d'avoir calqué Sasuke sur Shino. Je me lève à mon tour et lui tourne le dos pour ne plus le regarder.

-Où est... Sasuke..?

Après un temps, il crache le morceau.

-Chez lui. Il est tombé malade et personne n'est encore allé le voir.

J'écarquille les yeux. Sasuke est tout seul au réveillon de Noël, malade qui plus est, et personne ne s'est encore inquiété pour lui?! Je pique un sprint. Cette fois-ci, Shino ne me poursuit pas. Je sens une boule dans mon ventre en pensant à Sasuke qui doit être mourrant dans son lit.

Fin POV Naruto

Shino regarda Naruto partir avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. C'est alors qu'une voix catastrophée l'appelle au loin.

-SHINOOO!

Il se retourna sous la surprise et constata que le garnement qui aboyait son nom n'était autre que Kiba. Il se stoppa devant lui, le souffle manquant.

-Kiba?

Le dit Kiba releva la tête vers son ami.

-Alors? Tu te l'es fait?

-Dis pas de bêtises.

-Bon, plus sérieusement, il a craqué?

-Oui.

-Bah voilà! Tu vois que ça a marché!

-Oui mais il est parti rejoindre Sasuke.

-... Hein?

Un grand blanc s'installa, ne laissant entendre que le souffle du vent d'hiver qui passait par là.

-Tu peux répéter? Je crois que j'ai de la neige dans les oreilles...

-Naruto est parti rejoindre Sasuke.

-QUOOOI?! TU L'AS LAISSE PARTIR AVEC UN AUTRE?! A QUOI IL A SERVI ALORS MON PLAN DRAGUE?!

-Ton "plan drague"?

-BAH OUAIS! TU CROYAIS QUOI?! QUE NARUTO ÉTAIT AMOUREUX DE TOI?! FALLAIT BIEN LE DRAGUER POUR QU'IL TE TOMBE DANS LES BRAS! ET PAS DANS CEUX DE SASUKE!

-... Pardon.

Kiba soupira sans discrétion. Shino n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser. Kiba tourna les talons.

-T'es trop crédule, Shino. C'est pas comme ça qu'on va réussir à te caser avec quelqu'un...

Shino le suivit, les mains dans les poches, comme si la perte de Naruto ne le touchait pas plus que cela. Seulement il dit dans sa barbe.

-Si je déteste Sasuke, Naruto, c'est parce que je suis jaloux de lui; lui qui arrive à attirer un ange comme toi.

POV Naruto

Je suis devant l'appartement de Sasuke. J'ai le cœur qui bat vite. Je frappe à la porte, espérant qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. Mais rien. Ça me fait encore plus peur. Je frappe une nouvelle fois quand la porte s'entrouvre sous mes coup. Je jette un coup d'oeil par l'entrebâillement en appelant Sasuke. Aucune réponse. Non, Naruto! Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer! Il doit dormir, c'est tout! Je frotte mes yeux du revers de mon bras assez rapidement et m'engage à l'intérieur. Je referme et "visite" la maison. Je fais absolument toutes les pièces en appelant Sasuke à mi-voix. J'entrouvre une énième porte en y passant un oeil. J'écarquille les deux et ouvre plus la porte pour pouvoir entrer. Sasuke est allongé dans son futon. D'ici, je peux nettement voir la couverture se soulever un peu puis redescendre, montrant ainsi le rythme de respiration de Sasuke: intense et rapide. Je regarde son visage. Il a la bouche ouverte comme s'il cherchait de l'air alors que ses yeux grimacent. Je m'avance et m'assois à côté de son futon, à hauteur de sa tête. Je pose ma main sur son front. OO! Il est brûlant! Je déglutis en regardant le futon.

-Il assez large pour que je m'y glisse...

Je rougis aussitôt après en réalisant ce que je viens de dire. Dormir avec Sasuke... dans SON futon... Je reste ainsi un moment avant de contourner le futon en retirant ma veste et mon T-shirt que je balance plus loin dans la pièce vide quasiment. Arrivé à hauteur de la tête d'oreiller de "mon côté", j'hésite. Finalement, je retire mon pantalon et le balance sur mes autres fringues. Je m'accroupis, soulève un peu la couverture et m'y glisse.

-Je n'ai pas tant de place que ça... Je vais devoir me serrer un peu...

Je me sers de cette excuse pour me rapprocher de lui. C'est en me collant à lui que je réalise qu'il tremble et pas seulement: Il est gelé et... OO! ET NU?! Je rougis un maximum. C'est assez embarrassant, je dois dire. Je savais pas qu'il dormait nu... Un peu hésitant, je passe mon bras par-dessus son corps et de le blottir contre moi. Il pousse un petit gémissement à ce contact et tourne sa tête sur le côté. MON côté. Son visage est maintenant face au mien. Je colle mon front au sien en regardant chaque partie de son visage de haut en bas. Je m'arrête sur ses lèvres. Je me sens comme hypnotisé par cette vue; attiré par ses douces lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Mes yeux ne répondent plus; ils se ferment doucement. Moi-même, je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Sasuke...

Je frôle simplement ses lèvres en disant cela puis, trop tenté par cette vision et ce touché, finis par y poser mes lèvres. J'aimerais approfondir mais, vu le manque d'air qui l'assaille, il n'est disposé qu'à recevoir quelques baisers chastes par moment. Ca me frustre énormément mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir puisqu'il est malade. Je soupire et gémis en sentant une chaleur bien connue se propager dans mon bas-ventre. J'hésite un long moment, sachant que si je retire mon boxer, je me sentirai encore plus frustré d'être nu contre lui qui l'est aussi sans ne rien pouvoir faire... mais mon plaisir surpassant ma raison l'emporte. Je retire maladroitement mon boxer de ma main gauche en me contorsionnant dans tous les sens. Après quelques crampes par-ci par-là, je me recolle au corps nu de Sasuke, ma tête blottie dans son cou, en voulant simplement le réchauffer avec mon contact physique, rien de plus. La chaleur corporelle est un bon moyen de se réchauffer mutuellement, c'est bien connu... Non, je ne cherche pas d'excuse. Je tiens vraiment à Sasuke. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre alors je le guérirai à ma manière. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réciproque; même si demain, en nous réveillant, il sera peut-être écœuré de me voir partager son lit, nu. Il me mettra à la porte en énonçant milles noms d'oiseaux. Peut-être demandera-t-il même à... changer d'équipe pour ne plus me côtoyer. Alors, pour moi, ce qui compte... c'est l'instant présent. Même s'il ne se passera rien de sérieux en cette nuit de Noël, je désire de tout mon cœur que Sasuke guérisse. Je ne veux pas qu'il passe un mauvais Noël et, surtout, qu'il reste seul en cette période de l'année. Personne n'a le droit d'être malheureux à Noël alors qu'on est si bien entouré. Sasuke n'a peut-être plus de famille avec qui passé du temps pour les fêtes mais nous, nous sommes là. Je suis là. Je serai...

... toujours là pour toi.

-Naruto...

Je cligne des yeux. Sasuke a murmuré mon nom dans son sommeil. Pourquoi? Alors que j'y pense, sa voix me surprend.

-Naru..to..?

Je m'écarte par réflexe de lui en le regardant, les yeux effarés. Il a les yeux plissés et respire assez bruyamment. Il doit sûrement avoir la tête qui tourne à cause de sa température. Je m'accroupis en serrant nerveusement le tissu du futon de mes doigts et sens les larmes monter aux yeux. J'ai peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire? Je retiens mes larmes en grimaçant.

-Pardon! Je.. Je m'inquiétais pour toi et..! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris! Je te demande pardon! Je vais sortir..! Excuse-moi..!

Je vais pour me relever afin d'aller enfiler mes affaires quand je manque un battement. Sasuke m'a enlacé. Il me tient contre lui. J'ai l'impression de rêver. C'est ça, j'ai dû m'endormir à ses côtés sans m'en être rendu compte. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Pourtant... je sens le souffle de Sasuke dans mon oreille et son corps encore froid contre le mien. Il prend une inspiration.

-Non... Ne me laisse pas seul... Reste avec moi...

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il m'arrive... Sasuke... il veut que je reste? Il s'éloigne de moi. Je le regarde faire puis le regarde dans les yeux.

-Sasuke... tu..! OO!

J'ai ma réponse. Sasuke m'a coupé d'un baiser. Je ne réagis que lorsque la langue passe sur mes lèvres. C'est bien lui. C'est bien Sasuke. Je reconnaîtrais ses lèvres entre mille. Je m'en veux encore plus de m'être laissé embrasser par Shino par manque de tendresse alors qu'à côté, Sasuke n'attendait que moi. Je l'ai trompé d'une certaine manière. Mais... si j'avais su qu'il m'aimait lui aussi... je serais pas allé voir ailleurs..! Je m'en veux tellement alors que c'est de sa faute..! Alors qu'il insiste pour approfondir, je le repousse. Il m'interroge du regard. Je l'évite en baissant mes yeux sur le sol.

-Naruto... Pourquoi tu

-Je t'en veux... énormément...

Il se contente d'écouter mes explications, un peu perdu. Dois-je le préciser? Il fait un mouvement vers moi mais je le stoppe d'une phrase.

-J'ai embrassé Shino.

-...

-Je... Au début, ç.. ça m'a surpris mais après... j'étais consentant...

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en soufflant. Il se fige lorsque je lui explique pourquoi.

-... parce que je t'ai imaginé à la place de Shino.

Sasuke me jette un regard, l'air de vouloir dire "c'est vrai?". Je déglutis; je ne sais plus quoi ajouter. Je me sens bête maintenant. Je ne me démonte pas pour autant.

-Pou.. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu vers moi alors, que dans mon coin, je mourrais d'envie de me blottir dans tes bras?!

Il semble tendu. Il est peut-être pas doué pour ces choses-là. Je triture encore un peu les draps avant qu'il ne me sorte de ma rêverie avec une voix dédaigneuse.

-T'avais qu'à pas réagir comme ça l'an dernier quand on s'est embrassé devant tout le monde..! Si tu t'étais tenu de faire l'écœuré, on serait peut-être ensemble à l'heure qu'il est..!

-Je te retourne l'insulte! Toi aussi tu m'as imité! C'est bien pour ça que je commençais à plus y voir d'espoir et que je me suis laissé aller dans les bras de Shino!

Un silence se fait. Je suis gêné.

-... désolé.

-... désolé.

Un autre blanc. J'essaie de penser à autre chose et change de sujet.

-Sasuke?

-Hm?

-Ta.. Ta fièvre... elle est tombée?

Tout en disant ça, je me penche vers lui et pose une main sur son front. Il rougie un peu. Je la retire et prends ses mains dans les miennes que je pose sur mon ventre.

-C'est pas bon, Sasuke! T'es encore fiévreux! Il faut que tu te recouches! Rallonge-toi! Reste pas en dehors des couvertures, tu vas attrapé froid!

Un sourire naît sur son visage. Cette expression me fait rougir. Tu es si beau, Sasuke, quand tu souris...

-Si tu te rallonges près de moi, d'accord.

Je souris et acquiesce en me grattant la joue.

-Oui, s.. si tu veux bien de moi...

Il se rallonge sous les couvertures, la soulève de mon côté et tire sur mon bras pour que je vienne à côté de lui. Une fois allongé, il rabat la couverture et m'étreint en se collant à moi. Ma tête sur son torse, je frissonne en sentant le souffle de Sasuke à mon oreille.

-Je te veux entier, Naruto. Je ne te céderais pour rien au monde.

-Tu...

-..?

-Tu me le promets?

Je sens Sasuke se reculer mais c'est pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Il sourit.

-Oui. Je n'ai qu'une parole.

Je souris à mon tour, amusé de voir qu'il retient mon dicton de vainqueur. Comment ne pas le retenir lorsqu'on m'entend le dire fréquemment? Il rapproche son visage en fermant les yeux. Il m'embrasse à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, j'y réponds avec grand plaisir. En accompagnement, ses mains caressent du bout des doigts mon dos et redessinent mes courbes en redescendant lentement. Je frissonne en me collant plus à Sasuke. Mes bras à moi sont repliés sur son torse. C'est lui qui dirige tout, je suis celui qui profite de ces douces attentions. J'attendais depuis si longtemps qu'il s'occupe de moi que je me complais à gémir sous ses gestes tendres. Et puis... il embrasse si bien aussi. Mieux que Shino et ça me soulage car celui que me donne Sasuke va me faire oublié le sien. Je gémis dans ce même baiser. Sasuke a frôlé ma fesse. Je cesse de l'embrasser; il s'écarte. Moi, je rougis et fuis ses yeux noirs scrutateurs. Je frotte mon bras droit.

-Tu veux vraiment... aller jusque là..? Je veux dire... ce serait pas sérieux, tu es malade et tu as besoin de repos.

-Je dormirai plus longtemps et ça ira.

Je me mets sur le ventre en faisant mine de regarder par la fenêtre. Je sens qu'il bouge à côté de moi mais je continue de parler, de le raisonner.

-Tu sais... avec les mouvements... ça fera des courants d'air sous les draps et... OO MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE TE DIRE?!

Il... s'est mis à cheval sur moi... Je sens son membre contre le mien et ça commence à me faire un drôle d'effet. Le rouge aux joues, j'essaie de résister et de le repousser.

-Sasuke! Je viens juste de t'expliquer que tu risquais d'attraper froid!

-Je savais pas que tu pouvais réfléchir à ça.

Je me vexe. J'ai peut-être l'air stupide mais j'ai un cerveau et je sais m'en servir quand il faut! Je boude. Sasuke ricane un peu avant de faire un bref déhanché contre mon aine. Je ferme violemment les yeux et gémis en agrippant le drap. Je les ouvre et dévisage Sasuke avec des yeux effarés. J'en aurais presque oublié qu'on est nu l'un comme l'autre.

-Sa..Sasuke... arrête ça...

-On peut très bien se réchauffer de cette manière, tu sais...

-P.. Peut-être bien... mais la différence de température va t'être fatale...

Il se penche sur moi et s'étale tout du long sur moi. Je remarque quelque chose en parlant justement de température... C'est Sasuke lui-même qui va me le confirmer.

-De toute façon, je suis déjà chaud bouillant...

Il vient déposer ses lèvres dans mon cou en me bisouillant, me léchouillant, me suçotant avec envie. Ses mains me caressent les flancs sensuellement. Mes gémissements s'intensifient alors que goûte mon torse. Il me donne l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Il a tellement d'assurance que ça me fait presque peur.

-Est-ce que je suis ton premier?

Cette phrase m'a échappé. En même temps, je meurs d'envie de savoir. Il quitte mon torse en me répondant, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Le premier et le dernier. Tu peux en être sûr.

Je soupire de soulagement et lui souris sereinement.

-Je te fais confiance.

Il reprend ensuite là où il en était. Je continue de gémir à chaque passage de sa langue sur mes boutons de chairs. Ca fait un bien fou et je ne m'en lasse pas. Je commence même à bander mais je n'y fais pas attention. Il suffit que je pense ça pour qu'il descende un peu plus et bisouille mon ventre. Je gémis d'ennui cette fois-ci mais il se transforme en hoquet de surprise au moment où la langue de Sasuke vient s'insinuer dans mon nombril. Ca chatouille! Je pouffe de rire en me tordant légèrement. Sasuke expire soudain sur ma peau. Il rie un peu intérieurement mais se contient. Il poursuit et descend plus bas encore. Ma respiration se fait plus rapide et mes joues s'enflamment plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Les yeux fermés, Sasuke embrasse l'intérieur de l'une de mes cuisses. Il est si tendre avec moi... Je n'en aurais jamais espéré autant venant de sa part. Il s'attarde à embrasser chacune des parties de mon corps qui s'offre à lui afin de faire durer le plaisir. Il n'en néglige aucune au passage. Non, vraiment aucune. D'ailleurs, surtout pas cette partie-là... Il s'en rapproche doucement. Ses cheveux soyeux et sa joue douce comme une peau de nouveau-né effleure mon membre maintenant tendu à l'extrême. Cette sensation fait naître dans ma tête des images pas très catholique, sans vouloir exagérer la chose. Plusieurs secondes passent avant de ressentir de la frustration. Sasuke ne s'est toujours pas occupé de mon "problème hormonal" qui commence à me faire mal à en mourir. Il me torture à chaque passage de ses longues mèches sur mon membre érecté. A croire qu'il compte me laisser comme ça..! Je pousse un gémissement plus fort pour le ramener à son travail principal, ce qui semble fonctionner car je sens la langue de Sasuke passer sur mes bourses. Je ramène l'une de mes mains crispées sur le drap à ma bouche et mords mes doigts pour contenir des râles trop puissants. Il mordille légèrement mes deux morceaux de chairs et s'attaque enfin à mon membre. Comme s'il avait affaire à un sorbet, il lèche copieusement la longueur de mon sexe; un coup de langue du bas vers le gland. Tout d'abord surpris de cette action puis envahi d'une vague de plaisir, je me cambre en poussant un cri assez aigu. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir crier comme ça...

-Ça va, Naruto?

-Hmm... mmMMMh! T'arrête paaAS! ContinUUE!

Je crois que ça a le mérite d'être clair, non? OO!

-AAaaaAAAAAAHH!

Mon DDDIEU! Ennnfin! Sasuke m'a exhaussé, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça! Il m'a pris totalement en bouche! Mon rythme respiratoire s'accélère encore alors que le mouvement de va-et-vient de sa bouche sur mon membre en fait de même. J'agrippe d'une main libre ses cheveux et suit le mouvement de sa tête. Pour moi, ça me semble est trop lent alors je double l'accélération de sa cadence en me déhanchant dans sa bouche juste un peu. Je cambre un peu en même temps et continue de respirer bruyamment. Soudain, je le lâche et stoppe tout mouvement. Je me crispe et m'accroche au drap.

-SaasukeeEEE! Je VIEEENS!

Malgré mon avertissement, il continue son œuvre. Je me cambre d'un coup en poussant un râle. Je me suis libéré et Sasuke a tout reçu en bouche. Je reprends mon souffle et l'observe. Il essuie la commissure de sa bouche avec un air coquin. Il a vraiment tout avalé... O.O! Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il y a un arrière-goût de truc visqueux qui n'a pas vraiment de goût, en fait. Je grimace en émettant un son de dégoût. Il s'écarte finalement et s'amuse de ma réaction. Je fais mine de crâcher et essuie ma bouche.

-POUAH! C'est dégueux!

Il a un sourire moqueur peint sur ses lèvres.

-C'est à toi, pourtant.

J'affiche un mine boudeuse.

-Même. C'est répugnant.

Ses mains se posent tout à coup sur mes cuisses et glissent le long de mes jambes. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux alors qu'il me dit d'une voix plus sérieuse.

-Et si on allait jusqu'au bout..?

-Sasuke, tu es malade. On... On reprendra demain où en est.

-Hnn... Je peux pas m'arrêter maintenant, Naruto...

Je constate avec horreur que Sasuke est excité. J'ai plus vraiment le choix, on dirait... Je rougis en détournant les yeux.

-... c'est d'accord. Mais... soit doux, OK?

Il sourit franchement et se courbe pour m'embrasser. Il se détache de moi et porte deux de ses doigts à sa bouche. Il les lèche, les suce avidement. Je le regarde faire un moment avant de me redresser et d'empoigner sa main. Il est surpris. Je le regarde, les yeux légèrement plissés à cause du trop plein de plaisir.

-Je vais t'aider.

Nous voilà à deux en train de suçoter deux de ses doigts. Nos langues respectives se frôlent, se caressent par moment. Nos salives se mélangent sur ses doigts. C'est d'autant plus excitant pour nous deux. Lorsque ses doigts sont suffisamment lubrifiés, je me rallonge sur le dos tandis qu'il se penche sur moi en passant sa main à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il m'arrache un baiser en même temps qu'il m'arrache un cri de douleur à l'entrée d'un premier doigt. Il rompt le baiser et me dévisage.

-Tu as mal?

-Un... Un peu...

-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste l'espace de quelques secondes. Tu auras vite oublié.

Je hoche la tête et quémande un baiser. Il m'en offre un langoureux tandis que son doigt me prépare en douceur. Son baiser est si savoureux que c'est à peine si j'ai fait attention à l'entrée de son second doigt. Les mouvements de ses doigts se font plus insistants mais bien moins douloureux. Au contraire, leur présence me procure du plaisir qui me fait gémir. Sasuke m'embrasse dans le cou avant de me marquer d'un suçon à proximité de la base de ma jugulaire. Ce détail me préoccupe moins que les phalanges de Sasuke qui se retirent après une longue préparation. Je pousse encore un gémissement ennuyé. Sasuke s'écarte doucement de mon torse et s'accroupit entre mes jambes écartées. Je sens quelque chose de plus gros frôler mon anus. Puis la voix de Sasuke.

-Tu... veux qu'on le fasse dans cette position ou...

Je m'empourpre en imaginant une toute autre posture. J'hésite un peu, gêné de devoir lui en parler. J'entrechoque mes index en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Sasuke.

-Eh... Eh bien... Je... P..Peut-être... de derrière...

J'aurais honte si Sasuke ne m'avait pas dit que ça lui convenait... Il me laisse me tourner et me positionner sur le ventre. Je me sens un peu embarrassé dans cette position mais j'en ai vraiment envie. De nouveau de cette grosseur contre moi.

-Si je te fais mal, tu me le dis. D'accord?

-Mmh oui.

Je me cambre en poussant un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. J'ai cru que mes bras qui me maintiennent redressé allaient lâché à son entrée. Il est rentré en totalité, c'est pas possible! Il en a une gr

-Tu supportes?

-HNNN! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire!

-C'est bon. Tu vas t'habituer à ma présence et tout se passera bien.

Alors qu'il se déhanche doucement pour entrer plus en profondeur, entre mes petits gémissements, je déclare haut et fort.

-SasukeeEE! Elle est trop grooOOSSE!

-T/T Tu as mal alors ou pas? Faut savoir, dobe.

-NaaaAN! C'est trop bon HnnnNN!

Il se penche plus sur moi. Je sens son torse effleurer mon dos. La pénétration se fait plus intense. Ses mains enveloppent les miennes alors que je serre les dents pour contenir un cri de plaisir. Puis un souffle à mon oreille.

-Quand je reste contre toi, je n'ai plus de frissons.

-Hn! Et quand tu te déhanches en moi, c'est moi qui ai des frissons..!

Il rie doucement et me donne un baiser sous l'oreille avant de donner un nouveau coup de rein sec. Un gémissement s'échappe d'entre mes dents. Le médicament que je suis à l'air de faire effet: Il est en pleine possession de ses capacités et il a de l'énergie à revendre; sa cadence se fait plus rapide mais il ne m'oublie pas. Il me caresse, me chuchote de tendres mots au creux de l'oreille, m'embrasser les épaules, ma nuque. En manque de force, je m'accoude d'un seul bras alors que mon autre est tendue vers l'arrière. Ma main tendue s'accroche à l'une des cuisse de Sasuke et mes doigts s'y resserrent fortement lorsqu'il se rengaine. C'est si bon. Cette chaleur. Ce corps brûlant qui se frotte à moi. Je crois... que c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai eu. Sasuke est mon trésor. Et je suis l'unique détenteur de la clé du coffre-fort qu'est son cœur. En ce réveillon de Noël, je suis peut-être le plus heureux de Konoha.

-Naruto. Redresse-toi.

J'obéis à Sasuke qui s'est détaché de mon dos. Il s'est retiré mais je pense en le voyant que ce n'est pas encore fini. Il s'est assis derrière moi et n'attend plus que moi. Je me tourne face à lui. Il me demande d'approcher. Encore une fois, j'acquiesce et m'avance sur les genoux. Je fais une demi-tête de plus que lui dans cette position, lui étant assis. Lorsque je suis assez proche, il attrape mon visage à deux doigts et m'embrasse langoureusement en faisant doucement glisser son autre main sur mon dos, mes fesses puis ma jambe. Il arrête tout et me demande en caressant ma joue d'un doigt.

-Passe tes jambes des deux côtés de mon corps. Comme ça.

Il m'a guidé en me l'expliquant. Je suis à genoux au-dessus de son membre encore tendu. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il m'attend. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes fesses alors que les miennes s'appuient sur ses épaules. Il les écartent doucement en me demandant de redescendre en douceur. Il ajoute ensuite que je dirigerai la suite sans problème, que lui me donnera que quelques directives au début pour m'aider, qu'il est persuadé que j'arriverai à prendre des initiatives rapidement. Je déglutis et demande un baiser pour m'encourager. Il me le donne et me souris un peu.

-Je doute que tu en ais besoin. Je te trouve suffisamment courageux pour être arrivé jusque là.

-C'est toi qui me donne cette force. C'est ton amour qui me rend fort et rien d'autre.

Un autre baiser avant que je descende encore un peu. Son membre commence à rentrer. C'est à moi de juger maintenant si je suis en mesure de le recevoir. Je respire un bon coup et, brutalement, je descends. Je rejette ma tête en arrière en hurlant mon plaisir alors que Sasuke pousse un râle exquis.

-Hnn Naruto... Déhanche-toi un peu...

-HnnNN ouiiII..!

J'applique à la lettre ce qu'il me demande, sans plus trop réfléchir à ça. J'apprécie surtout. Je m'arrête et l'embrasse. Une fois rompu, j'halète. Je n'ai vraiment plus de souffle. Et plus de force non plus. Sasuke me donne un coup de rein qui me fait hurler.

-Je vais prendre la relève... Hnn... Je vais venir...

Il me pousse pour m'allonger sur le dos. Il est passé au-dessus de moi et me donne quelques coups de boutoir. Je me cambre soudain en poussant un râle puissant. Il vient de trouver ce point ultime qui m'emmène au septième ciel. J'ai bien cru tourner de l'œil lorsque nous nous sommes libérés presque simultanément. Il s'est ensuite effondré sur le côté pour reprendre son souffle. J'ai fait de même de mon côté. Le liquide blanchâtre qui s'était collé à notre peau ne nous empêcha pas de dormir l'un contre l'autre. J'étais encore réveillé après cinq minutes. J'ai donné un baiser dans le cou de Sasuke avant de regarder son visage d'ange endormi. Un élément a contrasté avec tout ça. Le coin de l'œil de Sasuke brillait. Une larme s'y était nichée. C'était une larme de joie et j'étais très bien placé pour le savoir; car j'avais moi aussi une larme au coin de l'œil qui ne demandait qu'à filer sur ma joue pour montrer plus explicitement qu'elle était là. J'ai posé ma main sur son front et embrassé Sasuke sur les lèvres avant de m'endormir dans ses bras. Sa fièvre est tombé, Dieu merci.

Le jour se lève sur Noël à Konoha. Moi, je suis déjà réveillé. Chacun doit se précipiter pour ouvrir son cadeau. Moi, aucun cadeau ne m'attend au pied du sapin comme tous les autres. Mais ça n'a aucune importance pour moi car j'ai bien plus que cela. Quelque chose de bien plus fort. Quelque chose dont je ne me lasserai pas dans quelques mois. Quelque chose qui fait partie de moi. Mon cadeau, je le contemple en ce moment même, lallongé sur le côté, redressé sur un seul coude, ma main soutenant ma joue, un doux sourire sur mes lèvres. Le blizzard qui s'est abattu cette nuit a recouvert tout le vilage d'un blanc immaculé, renvoyant les rayons du Soleil jusqu'à la fenêtre où je suis; éclairant mon plus beau cadeau. Je cligne des yeux et l'observe se mouvoir en douceur en gémissant. Il se tourne vers moi et ouvre de beaux yeux noirs. Son regard croise le mien, je me sens mieux. Mes yeux et mes lèvres lui sourient.

-Joyeux Noël, Sasuke...

Il renvoie mon sourire et capture mes lèvres. Des grelots de font entendre soudain à l'extérieur. Nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre et allons ouvrir la fenêtre pour nous y pencher. Nous rions en coeur en y voyant Ero senin nous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, déguisé en Père Noël sur un traîneau tiré par des cerfs issus de la propriété Nara. Il m'a lancé un clin d'oeil pour me souhaiter bonne chance avec Sasuke. J'y ai répondu de mon immense sourire avant d'embrasser Sasuke sur la joue. Tous les autres ont suivi, on dirait. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru et Chôji sont là. Ils nous ont vu à la fenêtre. Ensemble. Nu. Bon, bien sûr, seul le haut de notre buste est visible mais... Ils ont tous une tête ahurie. Moi, je meurs d'envie de ma cacher de honte. Sasuke me tue lui-même en m'embrassant devant eux. Je les entends pousser des cris en bas. Il se détache de moi et rie en voyant mon air choqué. Je prends un air boudeur en le fixant.

-Tu veux les achever ou quoi?!

-Autant leur montrer qu'on est ensemble tout de suite plutôt que de se faire surprendre.

-Hm. Tu as raison.

Je perds mon sourire en voyant qu'une autre personne s'était jointe au groupe. Shino vient d'arriver parmi eux. Il ne me jète même pas un regard. J'ai dû lui faire énormément de peine. J'écarquille soudain les yeux en voyant qu'il enlace Kiba par derrière. OO! Il s'en est remis drôlement vite! Il m'envoie un clin d'oeil amusé. Je souris et attrape la main de Sasuke. Il se tourne vers moi et m'interroge du regard.

-On va prendre une douche et on sort les rejoindre, OK?

Il hoche la tête et m'emmène par la main jusqu'à la salle de bain où nous prendrons une douche en même temps. Ensemble. Je ne vous raconterai pas la suite pour la simple bonne raison que cette journée, je veux la vivre pleinement et partager un Noël mémorable avec Sasuke et tous nos amis. Je veux croquer ma nouvelle vie à pleine dents en commençant par manger une pomme d'amour avec mon Sasuke pour toujours.

0o Fin o0

**Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Katsu: JOYEUX NOËL EN ESPERANT QUE CETTE FIC VOUS AURA PLUS! LAISSEZ-MOI UN COMM' OBLIGATOIREMENT SI CELA VOUS A PLU! En plus, c'est le plus long chap que j'ai tapé jusqu'à maintenant! Au Bal masqué (32 Ko en Bloc-note) à été battu! 45 Ko! Record battu! Et en trois jours!

Naru: #s'essuyant le coin de l'oeil# Elle était tellement belle que j'ai pas pû m'empêcher de pleurer!

Katsu: #le prend contre elle#

Sasu: #lui collant un kick en pleine poire XD# èé #prend Naruto contre lui# è.é D'où tu touches à mon Naru?!

Katsu: O.Q Mais! C'est Noël! Tu pourrais au moins être gentil un jour dans l'année avec moi!

Sasu: #regarde Naruto#

Naru: #lui fait les yeux doux#

Sasu: #craque sous sous regard implorant# ==

Katsu: n.n Alors? Ta réponse?

Sasu: #rose aux joues, tourne la tête# Bon, c'est bon. Vous avez gagné.

KatsuNaruSasu: #câlinou#

[Et tous les persos possibles et imaginables de la série viennent faire une mêlée "câlin" avec eux en hurlant "JOYEUX NOËL!". Et Katsuki est à deux doigts de pleurer de joie en les appelant "ses amours"]

(Cette fic date du 24 décembre donc c'est normal ^^' je l'avais mise que sur mon Blog spécialement pour l'occasion pour ceux qui n'y sont pas allé)


End file.
